


Monitor Duty

by LOTSlover



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fun, Humor, Kissing, One Shot, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: What exactly goes on during monitor duty on the Watchtower? One-Shot / BMWW Fluff/Fun





	Monitor Duty

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't forgotten about the Suspicious Minds series. I'm working on the new update now. This just came to me out of nowhere and I had to get it down. Hope you enjoy! :)

Monitor Duty

**_Watchtower; February 13th, 05:38 EST_ **

The Martian Manhunter’s eyes fell closed as he savored the taste of the new brand of Oreos he was currently trying—Birthday Cake Oreos. He was a little unsure as to whether it was a flavor that he liked or not, ultimately deciding he needed to try another one just to be certain.

Taking another cookie from the package, he closed his eyes and took a bite, the sweet combination of crème and cookie dancing on his tongue in a burst of blissful flavor. He determined that he rather liked the unusual cookie that tasted like an actual birthday cake.

J’onn sat forward in his chair in the Monitor Womb, carefully assessing the ten Oreo cookie packages lined up on the desk before him. He glanced at the computer monitors, noticing that everything was still quiet as it had been most of the night before reaching for the next package.

Lemon Oreos.

With a minute curl of his lips, J’onn readily grabbed a couple of yellow cookies, popping one of them into his mouth. His smile instantly broadened with the lemony goodness, a soft groan of delight escaping as he savored the citrus flavor. He definitely liked the lemon ones.

A beeping noise interrupted his taste-testing of various kinds of Oreos, forcing him back to his duties. He typed several commands, pulling up the scene developing in Lithuania. He patched in the coordinates to Superman who was currently on duty at the moment, sending a telepathic message alerting him of the trouble brewing there.

Having finished with his duties, J’onn turned his attention back to the ten packages aligned before him, his gaze carefully roving over each one of them. Perusing his choices, he readily reached for the Cookie Dough Oreos, anxious to experience the pleasure that he was no doubt about to enjoy.

Eating the delicious cookie, J’onn’s eyes began to glow. He quickly began gathering up the packages of Oreos lying on the desk before him, placing them in his secret hiding place in the Monitor Womb. Straightening in his seat, he began typing on the computer as the doors slid open.

A burst of wind followed the appearance of the scarlet speedster, causing papers on the desk to flutter with the abrupt arrival. “What’s up, MM?” Flash asked as he came to a stop beside J’onn, his forearm coming to rest on the back of the chair. “Any action?”

“No, it has been rather quiet,” he stoically informed him. “The League member on assignment at the moment is Superman. He is attending to a situation in Lithuania. Wonder Woman and Shayera are on standby if a need arises.”

“Sounds like it’ll be a quiet shift then,” Flash decided. “Go get some rest, big green.”

J’onn stood to his feet, turning to face the fastest man alive. “Thank you,” he replied. “Contact me if you need any assistance.”

“Will do, big guy,” Flash agreed, sliding into the previously occupied seat.

Wally made a quick check of all the monitors, making certain there was no crisis in need of attention. He decided to make a quick sweep of the Watchtower to see what everyone was up to, finding nothing but one empty hallway after another. Everyone appeared to be in their quarters sleeping or not on board the floating satellite.

Perfect.

With a grin on his face, Wally raced to his secret hiding spot, removing what he wanted. “Here it is,” he said to himself.

He raced back to the monitors, making sure that the volume was up so he could hear any alerts that came over the system. He quickly positioned himself as he tightened his grip on the handle before tossing the small ball into the air.

He slammed the plastic ball with his paddle, not even pausing to watch it ricochet off the desk as he raced to the opposite side. “Awesome serve, but I got this,” he excitedly bragged as he returned the shot with a wicked swing.

He raced back to his original starting position as the ball bounced towards him. Reading the spin on the ping pong ball, he adjusted the angle on his paddle to compensate. He continued to race back and forth, smashing the ball and returning it to himself for almost three hours without interruption.

Just as he finished a return, an alert sounded, causing him to nearly stumble over his own feet. The ball shot past his head as he came to a stop. “Hey, no fair!” he yelled. “I call interference!”

Racing to the monitors, he set his paddle down to see what the disturbance was to find that Superman was checking in. “How’s it going, Supes?”

“All is quiet again in Lithuania,” he reported. “I’m heading back to Metropolis for now. Call if anything else comes up.”

“It’s been pretty quiet so far,” Wally replied.

“That’s never a good thing,” Superman told him. “Just means things are about to get ugly.”

“I know, but we’ll take the peace and quiet for now,” Wally said.

“Sounds good to me,” Clark agreed. “Superman out.”

With paddle in hand, Wally retrieved his ping pong ball, the tip of his tongue sticking out as he prepared to serve. “Okay, still zero – zero,” he decided.

His monitor duty shift flew by in no time at all as he continued to play. “Time to break this tie,” he muttered with a frown as he glanced at the clock. Diana would be here soon to relieve him and a tie was unacceptable. He looked around for a new ping pong ball, having decimated the last five.

Hitting his new ball, Flash dashed to the other side of the room, noticing the topspin he had unintentionally put on the ball. “I’ve got this,” he smugly said to no one in particular, slamming it back with skilled precision.

“Yes!” he yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. “Oh yah…uh-huh…I’m awesome!”

He did a small victory dance, strutting around the monitor womb before racing towards his secret hiding spot. He quickly put his paddle and ping pong balls away before running to the monitor station. He slipped into the chair just as the monitor womb doors slid open, the Amazon entering with a cup of coffee in her hand.

“How’s it going, Flash?” she asked as she approached.

“Good,” he revealed, stretching his arms above his head and rolling his neck as if bored stiff from sitting for so long. “It’s been really quiet…almost too quiet. It’s kind of scary.”

“Well, it’s nice to have quiet once in a while,” she replied as she took the seat Flash had just vacated. “What are you up to for the rest of the day?”

“Oh a little of this…a little of that,” he told her. “Right now, I’m going to get something to eat. I’m absolutely starved.”

“You’ve been sitting here doing nothing for the past few hours,” she pointed out. “How can you be hungry?”

“Oh, you know me and my metabolism,” he cryptically said. “See ya, Di.”

“Bye,” she murmured as she turned her attention to the monitor screens spread out before her.

After doing several checks all over the globe, Diana was satisfied that things were still as quiet as Flash had told her. With a mischeivious grin spreading across her face, the princess pulled up some rock music on one of the computers.

She picked up the stapler, deciding that would have to do. She abruptly sprang out of her seat with a burst of excited energy, twisting around to face the viewport windows. Her raven hair fanned out around her as she began to move to the music, the stapler clutched in her hand.

“I need a hero!” she sang at the top of her lungs, belting out the lyrics as she moved her hips in a sensual manner.

Flash had introduced her to several forms of music soon after she’d arrived in Man’s World and had immediately gotten hooked on rock. She found she loved the heavy bass, the way the music seemed to literally pulsate in her chest and through her veins. It made her feel so alive.

Diana began to sing her heart out, dancing and swaying to the beat of the music. She paused between songs to check the monitors just to make certain that things were still peaceful. As much as she loved singing, she didn’t want to be negligent in her duties or miss a potential disaster that could be averted.

She moved her hips, whipping her head up and down as the heavy bass of the song poured through the monitor womb. Right now, she wasn’t an exiled Amazon princess from a mythical island. She wasn’t a superheroine or a member of the Justice League. She wasn’t the most powerful woman in the world.

Right here…in this moment…she was a rock star.

Breathing heavily, Diana blew a raven curl out of her line of sight, grabbing some papers to fan herself as sweat began to trickle down her back. One of her favorite songs began to play, the sound of Def Leopard’s Pour Some Sugar on Me nearly causing the monitor womb to thump in time to the heavy beat.

She set the stapler down as she began to dance, gyrating her hips erotically and whipping her hair back and forth. There was just something so electric and energizing about rock music that seemed to speak to the fiery spirit that resided deep within her, something almost scandalous about it all. It was just so un-Amazon, un-princess-like and she loved it.

As soon as the song was over, Diana quickly ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to tame the tousled mass of raven curls. She put the stapler back in place on the desk, suddenly noticing that she had inadvertently mangled it in the midst of her enthusiasm.

Slipping into the monitor chair, Diana closed down the music file before running another check through all the monitors. Another scan of the world proved that nothing of great significance required Justice League involvement.

“Hey, Di,” Shayera greeted her as she entered. “How’s it going? I hear things have been rather dull lately.”

“It’s been a very boring shift,” Diana informed her friend.

Shayera gave her an inquisitive stare, noticing her slightly tousled hair and the way her cheeks were a little flushed. “Are you okay?”

“Um, yah… I’m fine,” Diana muttered. “Just doing some exercises to keep myself awake.”

“Okay, well go have some fun,” she told her, setting her bag down.

“What’s in the bag?” Diana asked.

“Oh…nothing really,” Shayera told her. “Just some stuff I was working on.”

“Well, I think I’m going to go to the training room and then get a shower,” Diana confessed. “I’ll see you later.”

“See ya, Di,” Shay called over her shoulder.

Shayera waited several moments after her friend left, doing her usual systematic check of the world to make sure that things were still quiet. She had to admit that it was rather unusual for things to be this calm. It usually meant that something or someone was ramping up for a big fiasco.

It didn’t matter, though. The Justice League would be there to stop them. In the meantime, she was going to enjoy the quiet for as long as it lasted. With a devilish grin, she quickly pulled out her newest addiction, bringing it up and ready to go.

Yes, it was a Game Boy. Yes, it was video game. Yes, it was probably very childish. Yes, she was a superheroine who got to beat up villains on a daily basis, but this wasn’t just any video game. It was Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance.

If anyone ever found out, she was more than prepared to blame Flash for getting her hooked on it in the first place. If he hadn’t left his dumb Game Boy in the entertainment room on the Watchtower last month, she never would’ve known anything about it.

Shay glanced at the other monitor screens to make sure that everything was still status quo before delving headlong into the game. She would be totally mortified if anyone discovered she was obsessed with such a foolish game, but she just couldn’t seem to help herself.

She found herself thinking about it at all hours of the day, plotting moves and considering strategies. It was starting to affect her sleep, finding it more than difficult to drift off when her mind was constantly racing. She knew that it was becoming a habit that she was going to have to get control of soon, but now was definitely not the time.

She had just completed the Konquest mode. Now, she was trying to complete the Arcade mode as well. She knew that doing so would unlock endings for each character which she found she was more than anxious to do. With any luck, she’d be completing that mode during her monitor duty shift if things still stayed peaceful.

Shayera snarled profanities under her breath as she played, trying to keep an eye on the game as well as the monitor screens. She had discovered when she’d first arrived for her shift that the volume for alerts had been turned up to max so she wasn’t too worried about missing something important.

Right now, she needed to get through this mode so she could progress. She found her own body moving and ducking similar to the characters on the screen, dodging kicks and blocking punches. She paused to pump her fist and howl in excitement only to suddenly wince as she was unable to block a strike. Her opponent was closing in on her. She needed to come out of this fight the victor no matter what it took.

She gritted her teeth and slammed her fist when a particular move didn’t go as well as she had anticipated, leaving a small dent into the desk. She fought the urge to remove her mace from her hip and driving her weapon through the computer desk as she growled in annoyance.

Time seemed to fly by like a blink of an eye, taking her completely by surprise when she glanced at the clock to find that her shift ended in five minutes. It felt like she had just arrived. She was disappointed she was going to have to put the game away, but was anxious to see her replacement. He’d been gone for a couple of days, only just returning to Earth about a half an hour ago.

She quickly put the Game Boy back in her bag before running her fingers through her hair to make sure she looked perfect when he arrived for his shift. She was somewhat stunned when the monitor doors slid open and Superman entered the room.

“Hey, Shay,” he greeted with a smile, a stack of work in hand.

“Um, hi,” she responded, disappointed. “Where’s John?”

“He’s finishing up a few things on Earth so we switched shifts,” he revealed. “He’ll be up after me.”

“Okay,” she decided with a shrug. “Everything’s been quiet…like eerily quiet. It’s not a good sign.”

“It never is,” he agreed with a sigh.

“I’ll see you later,” she told him, quickly grabbing her bag and making a hasty exit so she could continue her game in her quarters until John returned.

Superman slid into the empty chair with a sigh, setting his work down on the desk beside him along with his cup of coffee. There weren’t technically supposed to have any drinks in the monitor womb, but he didn’t see the harm in it. Besides, Batman wasn’t around anyway to lecture him about it.

After checking the various satellite links, the Man of Steel sat back in his chair, staring at the stack of work that he’d brought along with him to do. He glanced around the room, making sure that he was all alone before removing the papers to find what he was looking for.

Removing the book he was reading, Clark stared at the cover—Conflict Resolution at Work for Dummies. He had to admit that he felt somewhat guilty reading a book like this, but he had found it more than necessary when Batman was part of the equation.

Not that he didn’t like Bruce or consider him to be his best friend, but he did tend to make things a little difficult at times. It wasn’t like he was a team player or the first one to call for backup from his colleagues when stuck in the middle of a crisis.

Not to mention, the number of heated arguments between Bruce and Diana had been steadily increasing for some reason he couldn’t quite fathom. No one would know it to look at him, but Bruce was actually a quite passionate person at heart when it came to something he strongly believed in or wanted. He was just very good at hiding it.

It had led to some pretty tense confrontations between the two most stubborn people in the universe. When those two forces collided…wow. It was almost cataclysmic. He didn’t know why things were so tense between them all the time. If he didn’t know better, he’d almost think they liked each other with the heat those two generated when they were together. It’s a good thing they didn’t like each other. He didn’t know how he felt about his two best friends being together.

Flipping open his book, he turned to where he had left off, grabbing a highlight from the pen cup on the desk and noticing the mangled stapler for the first time. Turning his attention back to his book, he found it was a chapter focusing on training your colleagues to get along better with others. He knew it was very important for the seven of them to work together as a seamless, cohesive unit and present a united front to the public. The problem lay with trying to get them all to agree to some teambuilding exercises.

Bruce would definitely be opposed to it. He could practically hear his teeth grinding now before delving into a speech about how he was too busy in Gotham for ridiculous team exercises. Flash would probably go for it. John was iffy. With his Marine background, he would understand more than the rest the need to work well together. J’onn would go along with it and Diana likely would too. Shayera would be another wild card. She could be prickly at best sometimes when it came down to it.

Clark swore he felt a migraine building behind his eyes the more he thought about it. He was anxious to get to the chapters that focused on preventing conflicts from ever starting and maintaining better productivity while boosting morale.

While they had worked well together so far and were friends for the most part, there had been some bumps in the road that had caused some tension and conflict. They all had strong personalities with strong wills, none stronger than Bruce and Diana’s. Add in Bruce’s preference for solitude and working alone and it created a potentially hostile environment.

He already knew that Diana thought Bruce’s rule about no Metas in Gotham was absolutely ridiculous. It was only out of respect for Bruce that she had listened up until now, but he had a bad feeling that it was only a matter of time until something happened that caused Diana to fly straight into Gotham with fists primed and ready to clean house.

If that happened…he shuddered to think how Bruce would take that unwanted help. He didn’t think there would be much of Gotham left standing when those two came to blows. They definitely needed some sort of outlet for their aggression towards one another before they destroyed something.

He read through the chapter, highlighting important things and jotting down notes on other points that might help him deal with a certain obstinate Bat. So engrossed in his book, he wasn’t paying attention as he reached for his cup of coffee, knocking it over.

Coffee spilled all over the desk, getting the mouse and keyboard wet. He immediately began trying to clean it up, knowing that Bruce would have a coronary if he found out. Thank goodness someone had the good sense to keep a stack of napkins in the drawer.

Clark quickly began to clean up the mess, knowing John would be showing up soon. He’d gotten through a couple of chapters, but was no closer to figuring out how to handle his best friend or the thick tension that inundated the air every time Bruce and Diana were anywhere near each other.

He was going to have to keep reading and hopefully find some sort of way of handling the situation. He had thought about locking the two of them up in a room together and forcing them to work out their differences for the good of their friendship as well as the League. There was no way either of them would go for that.

Throwing away the napkins, Clark turned his attention to monitor duty, wondering what was building beneath the surface just waiting to explode. Something big was coming; their enemies no doubt up to something. It was just a matter of when and how bad it was going to be.

“How’s it going, Supes?”

Clark quickly shoved his paperwork over to cover the book he was reading. Unfortunately, he knocked his cup over again, emptying the rest of his coffee on the desk. “Oh no!” Clark groaned as he began dabbing at the mess again with the stash of napkins.

John chuckled as he watched the most powerful man in the universe fumbling with a coffee cup. “You know if Bats caught you with that cup of coffee in here you’d be a dead man.”

“I know,” Clark said with a sour expression. “That’s why I’m trying to clean it up before he finds out.”

“Bruce always finds out,” John reminded him. “What’s up?”

Feeling his cheeks grow warm with mild embarrassment, he sheepishly gathered up his paperwork and hidden book. “Oh, not much,” he replied. “It’s been super quiet. In fact, monitor duty was boring.”

“Great…so much to look forward to,” John grimaced, frowning. “I should have brought something along to do to keep myself occupied.”

“Have fun,” Clark lamented. “I’m headed back to Metropolis.”

“Later,” John muttered as he glanced at the computer monitors.

Nothing…there was absolutely nothing going on that local authorities or emergency services couldn’t handle on their own. Not that he wanted something bad to happen, but a little action wouldn’t hurt either. Maybe with any luck, Shayera would stop by.

Glancing at the time, he decided that probably wasn’t going to happen. She was more than likely asleep by now. He’d have to wait to see her in the morning. In the meantime, it wouldn’t hurt to have a little fun since there were no pressing emergencies requiring their attention.

Looking about the room, John went to his secret hiding place, pulling out two small bags. With a little grin on his face, he slid back into his chair, dumping out his stash. He methodically began to line up his plastic army men, breaking them up by rank. 

Emptying another bag, he quickly set up the enemy who were about to be defeated by his army. “Alright, men…attention!” John’s deep voice reverberated around the room. “You will engage the enemy and you will do it with valor and honor. The fight will be hard and bloody, but we will be triumphant. Do you hear me?”

He glared down at his men, trying to decide which one to move first. Picking a couple of soldiers, he moved them into position before setting up his front line. Satisfied that they were in the proper formation, he began to set up his second line of defense.

He picked up one army man with a gun, making machine gun noises as he aimed it at the enemy. He grabbed the stapler to find it mangled. Shrugging his shoulders, he used it to knock over several of the enemy that had advanced on his men.

He continued to move his men, methodically taking out the enemy and losing track of time. He completely missed the sound of the monitor doors swishing open as well as the approach of someone intruding on his private play time. 

“Army men? Really?”

John shot straight up, turning his back to the desk in order to hide what he’d been up to. “What are you doing here?”

Shayera chuckled as she moved to stand beside him. “First, I came to see you because I missed you,” she replied with a smirk as she folded her arms against her chest. “Second, I already saw what you were doing. No sense hiding it now.”

John turned back to his men, trying to conceal his humiliation behind a fierce scowl. “I was just…”

“Playing,” Shayera finished for him.

John’s glower deepened. “Not playing,” he grumbled. “A Marine doesn’t play.”

“It’s okay, John,” she reassured him, her hand moving to find his shoulder. “I never said it was idiotic or dumb. In fact, I find it kind of cute.”

John looked at up at her with shock written all over his face. “You do?”

“Yah, I mean it shows you have a playful side,” she explained. “It’s not something that you often show to others. I really like that.”

A grin spread across his face as he reached for her, his hands moving to her hips. “So it’s cute, huh? Just how cute is it?”

Shayera returned his smile with one of her own as she leaned down to kiss him fully on the lips. He groaned as she deepened the kiss, her fingers coming to rest on either side of his jaw. He fully returned the kiss, things growing hotter and more passionate by the second.

“Wow, woman,” he breathed out in a huff. “You’re making it more than difficult to focus on my shift when you kiss me like that.”

“Well, your shift is almost over,” she pointed out. “Why don’t you come by my quarters as soon as your shift is done and we can finish what we started?”

“Most definitely,” he agreed, reluctantly releasing his hold on her.

She gave him one last, lingering kiss before turning and leaving him alone once more. He quickly began to clean up his army men, swiping them back into the bag and rushing to put them away in his secret hiding spot before finding his seat once more.

“Just in time,” he murmured under his breath as Batman swept into the room.

“Anything happening that I need to know about?” the Dark Knight asked, all professionalism and no signs of friendly banter.

“Nope,” GL answered as he stood to his feet. “Quiet as a mouse.”

“That’s not good,” Batman decided.

“Calm before the storm unfortunately,” John said, yawning and stretching his limbs. “Well, I’m going to bed. I’ll see you later.”

Batman curtly nodded, not responding any further as he set to work checking each of the satellite views for any signs of trouble that could be brewing. Fortunately or unfortunately, nothing appeared to be happening. He didn’t like it one bit.

Spotting something caught in between the keys of the keyboard, Bruce tipped it only to have cookie crumbs tumble free from it followed by drops of coffee. He growled under his breath, his lips twisting into a sneer. Turning to put the keyboard back on the desk, he found a plastic army man lying on the desk.

Setting the army man aside, he placed the keyboard back on the desk, his gauntleted hand coming to rest on the desk only to find a new dent. He lightly ran his fingers over the slight indent, knowing it wasn’t Diana. If she had been the source of the impression, the desk would have a gaping hole in it.

He growled under his breath with growing anger, his gaze falling on the stapler that had been mangled beyond repair. “Great,” he grumbled under his breath as he picked up the staple and tossed into the trash can.

An alert went off, the blaring sound near deafening. He quickly clicked on the volume button, finding it had been set on the highest volume. He cursed under his breath, hoping the ringing in his ears would go away soon. “This is Watchtower,” he ground out.

“Hey, Bats,” Superman said. “Forgot to remind you that we called a founders’ meeting for tomorrow afternoon.”

“Fine,” Batman snapped.”Watchtower out.”

Cutting the comm, Bruce sat back in his seat, realizing that there was something caught in the chair. Standing up, he pulled out a thoroughly smashed ping pong ball that had gotten stuck in between the seat and the back of the chair.

“What goes on up here while I’m gone?” he yelled.

He quickly tapped into the security cameras that he’d secretly installed in the monitor womb last week after having suspicions that unusual behavior was going on in the monitor womb. He was anxious to find out what that something was that had been going on up here so he could put an end to it once and for all. He scrolled through images of J’onn eating various flavors of Oreos and Flash playing a vicious game of ping pong.

He skipped over Diana’s shift, deciding to save her for last only to find Shayera playing on a Game Boy. Her fist connected with the desk as she scowled at the device, curses filling the air. Next was Superman who had the decency to at least look like he was doing something constructive until he heard the Kryptonian mutter something about dealing with difficult team members dressed like a Bat and wanting to lock him and Diana up in a room together.

He zeroed in on the book that Clark was reading, smirking to himself as he read the title. Leave it to the Boy Scout to play the peacemaker and self-proclaimed cheerleader for the League. It amused him to think that Clark could actually lock him and Diana up in a room. Never going to happen.

His smirk grew as he watched Clark knock over his cup of coffee only to knock it over again. Moving on to next shift, he found John playing with army men before a certain winged superheroine entered the room. He clenched his teeth as he watched them kiss quite passionately, deciding right then and there they needed to be a rule about fraternizing in the monitor womb while on duty. He was definitely putting a stop to that.

Deciding to see what the innocent Amazon princess had been up to, Batman pulled up the time stamp from her shift. He sat back and watched in fascination as Diana abruptly grabbed the stapler before beginning to dance and sing to the music that was pulsating through the room, turning the Monitor Womb into a karaoke club.

He’d heard that Flash had gotten her hooked on rock music a few months ago, but seeing the actual extent of that obsession was quite eye-opening in more ways than one. First of all, the princess could sing…better than anyone he’d ever heard before. She had a set of lungs that could almost put Black Canary to shame. That thought only brought about lustful thoughts that were definitely causing the room to grow warmer.

Second of all, she had moves that left him completely captivated and more than a little aroused…very sensual moves that completely shattered the whole innocent thing that she displayed. He adjusted himself in his seat as he cleared his throat that he unexpectedly found to be very dry. He also found his uniform pants growing quite uncomfortable with the way that she was gyrating her hips, her long raven hair whipping as she danced to the music.

Thirdly, he couldn’t get enough of what he was seeing, disappointed when her performance ended far too soon for his liking. He sat forward, recording her performance and sending it to his personal computer in the Batcave to watch again later.

Hearing the doors open, Bruce quickly pulled up a file on a case he’d been working on in Gotham, the scent of jasmine and the clicks of heels alerting him to the fact that the source of his desire was here. “Wonder Woman,” he gruffly greeted her without turning around.

“How are things in Gotham?” she asked as she approached.

“Same as usual,” he replied without making eye contact. He was worried that she would see just how much she affected him, how she awakened things inside of him that he knew he shouldn’t feel for her, but he did and he didn’t want to ignore it any longer.

Spotting the army man, Diana picked it up a crooked smile before turning to lean her back against the desk in order to face him. “What is this all about?” she asked.

Bruce snorted in annoyance as he finally met her blue eyes sparkling with amusement. It stole his breath. “Lantern,” he simply stated before turning back to his typing.

“John?” Diana was stunned as she turned the plastic army man over in her fingers. “What was he doing with this?”

“Playing with it,” he told her.

“How do you know that?”

“I set up security cameras in here last week,” he told her, glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes and watching as all the color drained from her beautiful face.

“Wh…what?” she choked out the question, suddenly feeling very warm and a little lightheaded as she tightly gripped the army man.

“I had my suspicions that things other than monitor duty were going on up here,” he evenly stated, amused by how the princess looked completely mortified.

Diana tried to cover her humiliation as she hooked a lock of hair behind her ear with trembling fingers. “Wh…what did you…find exactly?”

“A lot,” he stoically said, keeping his face expressionless as pulled up the video clip that he’d just watched. “This was definitely the most interesting of them all. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Horrified, Diana turned to see herself dancing and singing at the top of her lungs, her hair whipping about as she moved. “Oh…Hera…no…” she murmured under her breath, her hand moving to cover her mouth.

Without a second thought, Diana quickly reached out to try to stop the video or delete it…anything that would make the humiliation stop. “Not so fast, Princess,” he growled, his fingers wrapping around her wrist like a vice-grip.

Before Diana knew it, she found herself being pulled towards him, firmly seated in his lap. The unexpected sound of the monitor doors locking alerted her to the fact that he was not about to let anyone interrupt whatever it was that he had in mind. She felt a wave of nervousness tremble through her as she bit at her bottom lip.

“You never told me that you had moves like that,” he huskily said as he pulled his cowl back, revealing penetrating blue eyes clouded with heated desire and locked solely on her.

She swallowed hard, finding it difficult to catch her breath let alone form a coherent thought. Her gaze fell to his lips as she raked her teeth over her own. “You…never asked,” she murmured, feeling as though she was about to burst inside as her hand came to rest against his jaw.

A throaty growl was her only warning before his lips collided with hers with startling urgency. He tilted his head, devouring as much of her as he could. He tore his gauntlets off, burying his fingers in her luscious hair as his tongue began to do battle with hers.

Diana moaned as he kissed her with a hunger that she felt deep in her bones. Hera, she hadn’t realized how badly she had wanted this with him until this very moment. She’d always been attracted to him, but had assumed that nothing would come from it. She found she wanted much more of him now that she finally had him.

She shifted her position, her knees coming to rest on either side of his hips as she straddled his lap. Bruce groaned with the feel of her pressing against his hardening need for her, his lips leaving hers to place nipping kisses along her jaw and down her neck. 

His hands roamed over her back before settling on her bottom, his lips finding hers again. He knew that he should stop this. This was hardly the most appropriate place to do this with her, but he didn’t want to stop, especially when she ground her hips against his.

Pulling out of the heated kiss, Diana gasped sharply, her blue eyes telling him all he needed to know. “You might want to deactivate your security cameras, Bruce,” she seductively said before kissing along his jaw to his ear, pausing to nibble on the lobe. “We wouldn’t want anyone to see this.”

With a devious smirk on his lips, Bruce reached past her to click a few buttons before turning his attention back to the willing Amazon in his lap. He hungrily pressed his lips against hers again as he began to remove her breastplate, deciding that installing security cameras had been his best idea yet. 

Monitor duty had never been so good.

**THE END**


End file.
